someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Kill Kill
Joe Winko never liked any of the members of his adoptive family. He despised of how ignorant they all were towards him, and how they always excluded him and blew him off. But the one family member that Joe despised of the most was his adoptive sister, Jessica . Out of all of Joe’s adoptive relatives, Jessica belittled him the most. She always criticized him on how useless his talents were and how insignificant he was too the rest of the family, which he was really was never part of in the first place. The fact was that Jessica , like everyone else in Joe’s adoptive family, really just thought of Joe as a foolish eccentric who had nothing going for him. She constantly threw it in his face, and this gave Joe a furious rage which increased day by day like a hardening callus. Joe would often drown in his thoughts, thinking about all the times Jessica insulted and belittled him, making his rage even stronger. “Those horror stories you right are so unoriginal Joe. It’s all plagiarized.” She’d always say. Sometimes Joe would even vent to his adoptive parents about how he felt. “Don’t talk about our daughter that way,” they’d always snare at him, “She did much more for our family than you ever will!” Knowing it was true just made Joe’s anger unbearable. Day by day, the anger towards Jessica would just get stronger and stronger, until he finally reached his breaking point… While everyone else at home was asleep, Joe Winko woke up in the middle of the night. At that point, he was completely consumed by his rage. Quietly, Joe got out of bed and pulled a silver, buck 120 hunting knife that he ordered from amazon.com, out of his dresser. Joe then realized that there was only one way to relief all of it… Jessica had to die… The morning, Jessica woke up, and made her way downstairs. Her parents were getting ready to head out the door, but before they left, they reminded Jessica that she had to drive Joe to work at noon. After her parents were gone, Jessica lounged on the couch and watched a cheap low budget film she found on Netflix. She peered at the clock on the television set and saw that it was a quarter to noon. She got up and made her way upstairs. Halfway up the steps, she called Joe’s name, but he didn’t answer. “Maybe he didn’t hear me…” she thought. She called Joe’s name again, but he still didn’t answer. Jessica then walked upstairs, and peered down the 2nd floor hallway. To her surprise, Joe’s bedroom door was wide open. She walked inside Joe’s room, but he was nowhere in sight. She also noticed that Joe’s work uniform was still hanging in the closet. Something else then caught her eye… Something was sketched on the beige colored wall, above Joe’s bed. She peered closer, and written in small, black, penciled writing were the words “kill kill”. Jessica stood there puzzled, and then she figured it was just another one of Joe’s creepy pranks. She then became annoyed, and called out Joe’s name again but he didn’t answer. She walked out to the second floor hallway, and noticed that the doorway at the top of the steps that lead to the 3rd floor attic was partially open. Jessica walked up the steps and walked through the doorway inside the 3rd floor attic. As soon as she was inside, the door closed shut behind her. The whole room was dark, and Jessica couldn’t see a thing. The only source of light available was the dim sunlight shining through the attic window. She looked on the opposite side of the addict and a saw a shadowy figure, hidden in the darkness. She recognized the shape of the silhouette by the pointy tip on its head. It was her adoptive brother, Joe Winko. “Come on Joey. It’s time for you to go to work,” She snared. There’s no response from him. When Jessica looked closer, she noticed something very strange. Joe appeared to be floating off the floor. He had something gripped in his hand. All of the sudden, the attic light turned on by itself, allowing Jessica to get a complete view of Joe. . She then let out an earsplitting scream. Joe’s naked, castrated body hung from an old chandelier, with his ipod headphones wrapped around his neck. His flesh was pale as moonlight, and blood caked his body. His wrist and throat had deep lacerations. Blood stained his flesh in the surrounding areas. His whole body was sliced open from the center of his throat to his groin, and his entrails hung from his open lower abdomen still dripping with blood. Blood stained his lips and his lower jaw. His lime colored eyes were wide open, staring back at his terrified sister with an agonizing look frozen on his face. Blood was all over the place. Jessica noticed a blood covered hunting knife clutched in Joe Winko’s left hand. This could only mean, that Joe had done this to himself. Jessica puked at the thought of it. She gripped her throbbing stomach, and quickly sprinted to the door leading out of the attic. She desperately tried turning the knob, but it was locked. It turns out that Joe Winko had rigged the door so it wouldn’t open after it closed. Jessica was trapped inside blood filled room with the mutilated hanging body of her dead adoptive brother, with her mental stability breaking apart. Jessica then felt her stomach twist violently at the grisly sight. She then inhaled the bitter aroma of Joe’s corpse. The stench of death filled her lungs, and became unbearable. Smeared on the attic wall in Joe’s blood were the words “kill kill”. The words echoed through her mind over and over again. Kill kill Kill kill She heard her adoptive brother’s voice repeat in her mind over and over again, getting louder each time. She desperately covered her ears and tried to drown out the voice, but it keep getting louder. Joe’s lifeless eyes stared back at her. His gruesomely mutilated body hung in front of her, still as a picture. Joe’s voice echoed in her head. Getting more and more violent. KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL Jessica let out another scream of agony. She banged on the door till her arms were a bloody mess but the door wouldn’t bulge one bit. She franticly spun around in circles looking for an escape from the attic. She sprinted towards the attic window, breaking through the glass, falling to her death. User:JoeWinko (a.k.a. "Joe the Creeper") (talk) Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Real Life